Ravenpaw's Farewell/Chapter 8
Chapter description :The next morning, Barley catches a squirrel before approaching SkyClan territory. Returning to the stream, they keep their senses alert. A patrol emerges from behind a holly tree to block their path. A ginger she-cat demands to know why they are here and a gray she-cat hisses they aren't welcome here. A white apprentice chimes they should leave, and the gray she-cat looks at her in surprise. Riley protests they've come a long way to which the ginger she-cat snarls that they have a long walk home. Ravenpaw pleads they come in peace and mentions he is a friend of Firestar. The patrol gives him blank stares and Ravenpaw thinks they had forgotten all about the ThunderClan leader. The ginger she-cat mentions her mother talk about of a cat by that name and asks if he is here. The small black barn cat shakes his head and states he hopes Firestar's friends would be prepared to speak to him. :Ravenpaw asks if Leafstar was still their leader and asks to speak with her. The ginger she-cat orders the white apprentice to fetch her mother and she dashes off. Barley introduces himself and his kin and the cats introduce themselves as Firefern and Plumwillow. After Riley and Bella start fidgeting, Cloudpaw returns with a light brown tabby she-cat. She introduces herself and mentions that she remembers Firestar mentioning him. She asks him if he still lives near the Clan and figures it must be important for him to have arrived. Before Ravenpaw could speak up, Barley puts in his niece and nephew's desire to join SkyClan as warriors. Cloudpaw leans forward to sniff Bella's fur and states she can't be a warrior because she smells funny. Leafstar hushes the quarrels and mews she is honored by their requests. However, since SkyClan is strong and thriving, they don't need any more warriors. :Ravenpaw feels as if the ground is opening up under him. Bella asks if they can't join because they were once kittypets. She promises she and her brother will be warriors all the time, since some of their members lived as kittypets. The leader of SkyClan turns to Ravenpaw and asks why they can't join ThunderClan. He feels grief choke him up as he tells her that the four Clans had left to find new territory. Leafstar is saddened by this and prays for both Firestar and Sandstorm to be safe. The black loner meows he believes they are. The brown-and-cream cat sighs she'll always be grateful for everything Firestar and Sandstorm had done to save SkyClan. She then tells the cats they cannot be accepted as warriors. She turns to leave with the patrol. Plumwillow turns around to order them to not take their prey. :After the SkyClan cats disappear, Bella growls that they were mean. Riley mutters they didn't even have a chance to show off their battle moves. Barley suggests they return to the gorse-cave. He tries to encourage the disheartened cats and saying he is proud of them for making the journey. Ravenpaw walks back and stumbles when he feels a pain in his belly. Barley is by his side in an instant to ask if he is okay. The small black farm cat says he's just tired. After they enter the den, Barley fusses over his friend, while Bella and Riley lay down. Barley tells Ravenpaw to stay here while he hunts. :Ravenpaw sleeps until he feels a prodding in his belly. He opens his eyes to see night had fallen and both young cats are by him. Bella squeaks that something is happening, and they hear a commotion along the gorge. The four cats leave the stream and pass the border marks. He reaches the tree line and see cats flashing back and forth between sandy cliffs. On the far side, he observes distant lights shining from a Twolegplace. The company of cats reach the edge of the cliff and watch as warriors screeching in anger. Ravenpaw guesses the fresh-kill pile has been knocked over. :After his eyes adjust to the darkness, he sees the SkyClan cats being chased by five or six other cats. A she-cat screeches to return the kits back to the nursery after they spill out of their den. Pasha sneers at the kits and Ravenpaw recognizes his voice. Leafstar orders her cats to form up beside her and charge toward the intruders. The invading kittypets mock them with screeches and run back up the cliff. Pasha and his band pass by Ravenpaw without knowing he is there. Silence falls over SkyClan's camp, except for the kits' whimpering and angry muttering from elders. Leafstar promises she'll find a way to stop the kittypets from coming back. Ravenpaw and his friends head back to the den. Riley doesn't understand how they could keep letting the kittypets come back every night. Ravenpaw thinks they just want to make trouble for the Clan. After they return to the den, Barley states they'll leave for home tomorrow. The black tom thinks his friend is right, however he wonders if there is something SkyClan can do to stop the trespassers. Characters Major *Barley *Riley *Bella }} Minor *Plumwillow *Cloudpaw *Leafstar *Pasha *Unnamed ginger-and-white she-cat *Unnamed she-cat with silver and black patches }} Mentioned *Violet *Sandstorm }} Notes and references Category:Ravenpaw's Farewell Category:Novellas Category:Chapter subpages